


Terra 37

by AltenVantas



Series: Histórias de Múltiplos Universos [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Wolf (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Green Lantern Corp, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sinestro Corp, Stiles-centric, stiles is a hero
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele era o filho escolhido. Aquele marcado para a cumprir um destino. Ele era um guerreiro. Ele não sabia como amar. Ambos estavam disposto a cumprir os seus caminhos. Um deles não estava preparado no entanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra 37

Seis anos era a idade em que ele apertou a mão do seu primeiro herói, não foi nada de mais e nem mesmo um grande evento, apenas fora salvo de um acidente subsequente a um ataque de um vilão que muito tempo depois ele não conseguiria se lembrar de qual era. (Só para efeito de arquivamento, havia sido Luthor). Isso lhe despertou um imenso interesse em ser um herói também, fazer a diferença e salvar vidas. Se ficasse tão bonito quanto Super Homem, seria um bônus aceitável, mas mesmo quando criança percebia que isso poderia ser um pouco de mais.

Tinha oito quando entrou em sua primeira aula de artes marciais. Tinha oito e duas horas quando percebeu que era incapaz de lutar sem se machucar e as pessoas ao seu redor, fossem elas quem fosse. Seu TDAH lhe deixava incrivelmente descoordenado. Tinha oito e quase dezesseis horas quando chorou no seu travesseiro e percebeu que não iria conseguir ser um herói como que ele via na TV. Tinha oito anos e um dia quando percebeu que podia fazer outras coisas importantes, embora ainda que anônimas.

Aos doze anos sua mãe morrera. Em meio ao seu luto e sua dor, sonhos começaram a acorrer e com eles eventos tão inexplicáveis quanto maravilhosos.

Doze anos e uma semana quando soltou raio pelas mãos, simplesmente porque um valentão qualquer queria machucar Scott. Doze anos e duas semanas levitou um grupo de panelas porque estavam altas de mais. Doze anos e quase um mês viu-se lendo vários livros sobre magia e paganismo, apenas para descobrir o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Nenhuma resposta veio deles, mas elas vieram de uma fonte ainda mais inacreditável.

Quinze anos e ajudou um grupo de heróis jovens a resolver um problema com magia, de fato não fizera nada além de ensinar uma de suas integrantes a fazer um feitiço. Não muito tempo depois – ele já estava perdendo a noção de tempo – fora chamado para fazer parte do grupo. Ele aceitou por querer ser herói, ele aceitou por saber que seu futuro iria além, ele aceitou por saber que é era uma escada para a próxima estação.

Dezessete anos e uma crise depois, conheceu uma peça de seu Destino. Hall Jordan era uma Lanterna Verde, uma lenda tão cheia de contraste que todos o temiam. Exceto duas pessoas. Uma delas iria destruir o mundo em sua própria paranoia e a outra era parte de seu Destino, em mais de uma realidade. Ele já estivera lá, mas de uma vez e sabia que muitas paradas, nem sempre significava final definitivo. Ou assim seu mestre lhe havia ensinado.

Vinte anos e membro da Liga da Justiça. Vinte anos e seus poderes sendo usados para salvar o Universo. De novo e de novo. Sem perceber estava começando a ficar entediado, como lhe avisaram que iria acontecer, mas seu Destino estava traçado e isso fazia parte do jogo. Vinte anos e inúmeras fotos de jornais depois, sentia falta de seu pai e Scott. (O primeiro morreu há poucos meses e o segundo havia seguido com sua vida, mesmo depois de tantas mudanças).

E quase quinze anos depois de contemplar o próprio Destino, viu uma pequena parte se realizando. Afinal magia era uma constante do universo, magos como ele era respeitado por vários seres do universo e em meio ao sangue de seu inimigo recebeu um beijo que selou definitivamente aquilo que havia sido traçado. Embora, o adulto sentiu-se incrivelmente triste e desolado.  Seu Destino Dourado, não tardaria a chegar então.

Vinte e nove anos. Amor, traição e sexo. Vida e Morte. Segredos do Universo e do Nada subsequente. Vinte e nove anos depois, através de lágrimas e suor, através do tempo e do espaço chegou o momento. Anos depois, iriam perguntar para os seus amigos mais íntimos, se ele havia se arrependido de alguma coisa. Anos depois, quando lesse sua biografia não autorizada iria rir do quanto estavam errados. Anos depois, quando falasse com uma das poucas pessoas que já amara iria derramar lágrimas não vistas. Anos depois, quando o seu corpo não mais suportasse o peso do Capacete e seu legado fosse passado, ele iria perceber que viveu intensamente.

Trinta anos e Stiles Stilinski morreu. Trinta anos e um novo Doutor Destino nasce.

Vinte e Quatro anos atrás o relógio começou a correr e só agora ele descobriu o que tudo isso significava.


End file.
